To Heal A Soul
by GrimGrave
Summary: To Ivy, it would seem that a solution to her cursed blood is beyond her reach. As if a higher power finally answered, an old friend sets out to right the wrong. Some Link x Ivy fluff, rated T for minor violence and possibly language.


**Disclaimer: Soul Calibur belong to Namco Bandai. Link belongs to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

_Commissioned by Dark Lord Link._

_Commission Slots are now open again! Slots Open: 4_

_Request slots open: 3_

**To Heal a Soul**

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine was a woman of many things; to many she was beautiful and to others she was the paragon of sexual appeal. Her looks attracted lust from men and the envy of women; her skills with the whip-sword garnered the attention of weapon-masters and warriors and she was renowned throughout Europe and beyond as a deadly beauty. She was as cold as she was dangerous, her one-woman-crusade across the world having scorched a trail of blood and misery in her wake.

What few – if any – people did know beyond the façade Ivy put up was the tragedy that weighted heavily on the British woman's shoulders.

Orphaned and with her family's fortune drained, the poor sole daughter of the Valentine family had to work her way back up through any means necessary in order to extract her vengeance and sever the bond between herself the plague that haunted her blood. She read all of her father's books – including his diary –, took up alchemy, even ancient sorcery, and studied the key to it all.

Soul Edge.

However, the trail had gone cold. Her blood was still cursed and for all of Ivy's strong will and spirit with her unrelenting strength to keep marching, she had returned home fruitlessly with nothing but her living weapon and a cracked sanity to show for it, and the guilt of her crusade forever by her side. While the deaths at her hand had been those who deserved judgment and punishment, others had not seen it as such. Word of her curse had slipped out into the wrong ears and soon the Valentine heiress found unwanted guests infiltrating the mansion.

Nothing more than a waste of Ivy's time in her solitude. A flick of her wrist had her snake-sword entangled around a bounty-hunter and bled him to death within seconds, spilling his crimson lifeforce onto the floor. A quick swipe split the second assassin in two with a sickening cry upon his lips.

Ivy sighed and brushed silver bangs away from her face. She straightened both herself and her admiral coat. Cleaning up the room would just waste even more of her time, but she could not very well risk a health hazard in her own home. Perhaps she ought to burn the bodies that were piling up?

Then again she was already cursed, how much worse could things get?

* * *

The northern wind was cold and nearly cutting to the bones as Link pressed on. This world had as many similarities as differences from Hyrule, but the chill of winter was only rivalled by the curse of ice that had once plagued Zoras' Domain. The snow had dampened his shoes and the frigid wetness stung his toes. The tips of his pointed ears were practically icicles at this point and the warmth his garb had once provided was gradually seeped away with each gust of wind.

Despite this, the Hero of Time pressed onward.

Word had reached him about Ivy, but it was nothing new to him; the buxom beauty and he had fought together across battlefields and shared enough stories of their lives to form a bond, albeit reluctantly. They considered each other friends and looked out for one another, but the British noblewoman had had no trouble leaving without as much as a farewell. A troubled soul, Link knew her as, and as such he knew he could not leave Ivy as easily as she had him; whatever it was that drove him, be it a sense of duty to a comrade or his good-natured demeanour, guided his steps to the only known location where Ivy could possibly be found.

What would he tell her, though? Would the British noblewoman welcome him? Chastise him? Was it even possible for the Hylian to help her or would he be giving her false hope and thus earn her scorn? Nothing was certain at this point, but then again, was anything ever that?

All he could do was to try. For Ivy's sake as much as his own, he had to try.

The city-borders of London peeked up at the horizon and the young Hero smiled to himself. His journey was almost at its end.

With newfound strength and elation the Hylian quickened his pace.

* * *

When the last of the bodies had been disposed of off (and in the process of being burned) and the floor had been somewhat cleaned – reminding the noblewoman that hiring servants was probably a good investment – Ivy wandered aimlessly around the mansion. She had left her study in a frustrated huff, the library was a mess, and the lab was even worse off. The whole mansion needed a good clean from top to bottom and unbeknownst to Ivy it reeked.

Everything was a mess, her life included. She had become numb – completely self-destructive. She did not care anymore; she could not enjoy life for what it was with this curse weighing on her shoulders and it showed.

A long, heavy exhale left her mouth. Her temples throbbed with a dull but consistent pain.

Ivy paced around aimlessly in an attempt to clear her mind. One day at a time, she thought, but life is never that simple.

A gentle knocking against the front door interrupted whatever train of thought the swordswoman had and anger reared its ugly head. Who was bold (read: foolish) enough to knock on her door this late and what could that person possibly want?

Unless it was a trap; there had been fewer assassins this time around. Were they trying a new approach? Was the person at the door going to pretend to be an elderly woman or someone seeking shelter?

Ivy's lips curled into a dark smile as she headed to the entrance. The knocking continued. Good; she could use another hapless fool to vent out her anger on as bloody as possible.

She slowly opened the door fully prepared to both defend herself as well as making the first move should the assassin be slow-witted and her eyes immediately cast their gaze downwards to familiar blue pools and flaxen locks peeking out from the green cap. Her lips became a thin line of icy indifference, but her eyes lit up like fire as she recognized the man before her. While it was neither an assassin nor a bounty-hunter, it was someone equally annoying.

At least he had a handsome face.

"Link." She had not meant for her tone to be as steely as it was, but even seeing a friendly face was not enough to lift the self-inflicted sorrow. "What are you doing here?"

The Hylian offered a small smile. "I've been looking for you."

"How did you find me?" Again Ivy's tone was laced with sharpness as if she aimed to cut with every utterance. Her eyes were steely and uninviting. "And what do you hope to gain from bothering me?"

"I used what little knowledge I had and followed your trail," he replied without missing a beat, although his expression gave away how hurt he was. His next few words were reluctantly leaving his mouth. "I wanted to see you again…I take it you've had no success? With the curse, I mean."

Ivy glared at him. Her lips twisted into a snarl for a quick second. "What does it matter to you? It's not of your concern. This curse is _my_ penance, _my _cross to bear, and always will be." She sighed and avoided Link's eyes. "I am sorry that you've come all this way to see me; it doth appear that neither of us has gained anything from this exchange. Do us both a favour and return home...Wherever that is."

"No."

She eyed the man. "…I beg your pardon?"

"We are friends; comrades. We have fought and bled together, Isabella." The noblewoman scowled at the mention of her birth-name. "I want to help you. It's as simple as that."

"You cannot."

"How do we know if I don't try?"

Ivy held back a snarky remark. It was not like Link did not have a point; if anything she wanted to try every possible method to get rid of her curse, but the thought of seeking aid from someone she had considered an ally – a one-time thing – did not sit well with the Valentine mistress for some odd reason or two. Be it a display of weakness or stubborn pride, she was not sure.

Ivy heavily breathed out. "If you in the end cannot help me, I want you out of my house immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

The Hylian nodded and she rolled her eyes as she retreated inside, leaving the door open.

She immediately regretting not slamming the door on his face the moment she saw him, but what was done was done. Deep down a tiny part of Ivy wished Link could prove her wrong even if she did not want to admit it. She only hoped that this was not a waste of her time.

The Hylian coughed behind her. "What's that smell? Is something burning?"

* * *

The living-room was a mess, but the British fencer slumped down on her rather luxurious chair and paid the disorganization no mind. She motioned her guest to sit down on the two-person sofa with little interest.

"So what is your plan then, hero?" Ivy spat at him. "What miracle-cure do you possess to rid me of my curse? Please do go on."

Link frowned. "I only have one idea, granted, but I think it's worth a try." When his hostess motioned him to continue he did. "During my adventures as a child, I came across a world different from my own. It still haunts my dreams to this day even when I managed to save it from a horrible fate, but one thing I took from that adventure was a song—"

The silver-haired woman cut him off. "I beg your pardon? A ´song´ you say?" When the Hylian nodded she laughed; loudly and mockingly she already shot him down. "That is adorable, my dear. I enjoy music as much as the next cultured individual, but this is absolutely absurd."

"If you would let me finish," Link replied with a scowl. "I would explain in detail. Just like in my homeland, Magic existed in that foreign world and in this one. This song I was taught has the power to heal troubled spirits and cleanse evil magic." When Ivy's smug expression fell he smiled at her warmly. "During my adventure in that world, I helped many individuals with this song; lingering spirits found rest and people afflicted with curses were indeed redeemed. It may be a long shot, but perhaps it can help you as well."

Ivy did not say anything. Her gaze was fixed on him in a sombre stare before it was cast to the floor. She looked so vulnerable – something that was so out of place for a strong-willed woman like her – and dejected as if she had given up all hope. No; she had a long time ago. What Link had done was only to give her a false sense of it and they both knew it with immediate regret. This would only drag the noblewoman deeper into grief if this attempt failed and Ivy was contemplating whether she wanted to go through with this or not.

She sighed and brushed silver locks aside. "…Very well, Link. I couldn't be any more miserable than I currently am anyhow."

A lie. Link nonetheless stood up with the ocarina in his hand and brought it to his lips.

The snow outside was raging. The hearth crackled with a well-fed fire as shadows danced over the floor and walls, and a slow, gentle tune filled the mansion. The ocarina glowed ever so faintly while the Song of Healing took effect.

Ivy let out a quiet gasp. The whole room seemed to be slowly spinning. The music drowned out everything else as it gently invaded her mind. Everything darkened and slow, pink-purple waves manifested around her. She fell into a trance and it was as if all her sorrow, burdens, and negativity seeped out of her body. The melody lulled her, cradled her in a warm, comforting embrace that made Ivy realize Link had told the truth; that the song healed evil magic and helped troubled souls, and she was nothing but that.

It was stirring within her, eating away at the core of her curse and left a sense of relief in its wake. This was it! This was actually working! Her curse would be undone and she could rid herself of her ill-fated bloodline forevermore!

…At least, that is what she thought in a moment of hope. In truth it was far from permanent; the song faded out and Ivy found herself back in the living-room with the lit hearth and the snowstorm outside. Link had stopped playing and stared hopefully at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I need to apologize to you," Ivy began. "It was cruel and unfair of me to doubt you. It is as you said; we are…friends. Comrades. You've travelled a long way just to help me…" She laughed bitterly. There was no joy in the sound she made. "Even though I do not deserve it or perhaps this is pity?"

He shook his head, but the noblewoman continued; "However, I feel…better. It is as if a weight has been removed from my shoulders."

The Hylian beamed. "I'm glad. I was dreading this would not work, that the magic of the ocarina was not as strong in this world perhaps."

"It probably isn't," Ivy then said. "My curse is not gone, not entirely. I can still feel it, Link. I still carry the cursed blood within my body even after hearing this melody…" She sighed. "It will work as a temporary solution, but until then… I have a favour to ask of you." When he said nothing, the fencer continued. "Would you consider remaining here under my employ?"

Link looked at her, his expression unreadable. "You mean…as your knight?"

"That would befit you," she answered. "Until we find a more permanent cure, I would like you to stay by my side. Perhaps we can make up for lost time while we're at it." A sincere smile curved her lips. "If you permit it, that is. I do not wish to force you into anything."

Link smiled back at her. "I told you, I want to help you, Isabella. I will stay by your side until your curse has been lifted; I swear it in Hylia's name."

"Wonderful." She got up from her seat. "Then we should prepare one of the rooms for you, first thing first."

He chuckled and nodded. As he followed his hostess out of the room, Ivy could not help but to keep smiling. Her soul, tainted by her bloodline, did feel purified to a certain degree and Hope took root once again.

And as she glanced over her shoulder at the young man behind her, Ivy considered herself lucky beyond measure to have gained such a valuable friend…even if, in her eyes, she did not deserve it.

* * *

The guest room was as dishevelled as one could imagine; not only did the room have just the bare minimum of furniture, but it was covered in a blanket of dust. It reeked strangely, causing Link's face to scrunch up as he stepped inside.

"…And this is where I'm sleeping?"

"Indeed." She smirked at him. "Have fun."

"Huh?"

"I have other matters that require my attention." She gestured at the room. "So you'll understand if I leave you to it, yes?"

"Isn't that a hostess' job?"

The glare she hot him sent a chill down his spine. "I used to have servants, but they had to go and you're my knight, not my guest. Just open up the window and dust everything off and it'll be clean—"

"Isabella." Link stared her down with a frown, but his expression quickly softened as he motioned at the room. "Please?"

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Ivy relented. "Very well. I'll humour you."

They spent most of the time cleaning in awkward silence. It was not until a good hour in that the noblewoman finally broke it with a bitter, "Why do you care about me this much?"

"Huh?" The Hylian ceased what he was doing and turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I refer to," she replied. "We weren't the only ones who shared battlefields; there's a good handful more, none of which would even consider helping me or giving me the time of day. I know damn well how I may come across, being called downright evil. Yet you go such great lengths just to help me and I cannot fathom why. Don't say we're comrades because that's a cheap excuse!"

A sigh. "Forgive me. I did not mean to raise my voice, but I simply do not understand you in the slightest; don't mistake this for ungratefulness, please."

"…I…" Link thought for a moment. "I guess it's in my nature to help those I can and especially those I care about."

Ivy stared over her shoulder. "That's it?"

"That is it. So simple, no mystery." He met gaze and smiled. "It may be a cheap excuse to you, but to me, you being my friend is more than enough for me to want to help you however I can. I've done a lot more for people I barely know."

Ivy was taken aback and looked away.

She had not expected his answer to be that simple and yet it had been foolish to expect anything else from the man.

They had spent a fairly long time together travelling and as a result they had learned about each other, bonded, and it made sense. Link was a noble and kind soul; generous and brave, he never let anyone down if he could help it. He always had a shoulder for you to lean on and listened to your troubles or funny stories. He fought valiantly and defended those in need, but would never act like his comrades could not fend for themselves.

In retrospect it was, perchance, not that odd for him to try and find the fencer after so long just to see if he could try and help her.

That was just who he was.

Ivy scoffed and opened up the window some. "Honestly, you really are like a knight."

"Hm?

"Nevermind. Let's just get this done so we can worry about supper. Do you still have a big appetite?"

As if on cue the blonde's stomach loudly growled, prompting them both to laugh. "I take that as a yes. We'll be done soon enough."

Link said nothing and got back to work. Ivy, however, glanced back at him with a smile as she whispered her gratitude before busying herself once more.

* * *

Once everything had been prepared for Link's makeshift abode the duo had ventured to the kitchen (which was in a far better state by comparison) and the noblewoman had wasted no time and went right ahead to prepare dinner. Her knowledge, while limited, was enough so she could sustain herself now that she no longer had servants to do it for her.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Ivy clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in contemplation. "Be a dear and chop up the vegetables, if you please."

Grabbing the nearby vegetables and a knife, Link got to work and cut them in even, neat pieces. "May I ask you something, Isabella?"

Gods, why did he utter her birth name like that? It was uncomfortable and pleasant all at once. "You may."

"Why the self-imposed isolation?" he asked.

Ivy scoffed. "Do you really have to inquire that of me?"

"I just don't understand why."

She sighed. "I found myself unable to enjoy the company of others. When I was travelling with you and the others I did take a liking to it, but I was under the impression that by the end of it, I would be free of my curse. When I was proven wrong I wanted to disappear from the face of the earth lest I lashed out at anyone around me, which is what happened with my servants."

Link said nothing. It was clear that he understood and didn't pry further. Of course handmaidens and servants would be easy targets.

"Since then I preferred this loneliness of mine. I relished in not having to talk to others. Just me and my torment…" Her words trailed off. She stared blankly at the kitchen counter. "And then _you _darkened my doorstep."

He caught her eye and smiled apologetically. "Hopefully I'm not unwanted."

"I told you to not mistake my bitterness for ungratefulness." She smirked back at him. "I don't mind or at the very least not as much as I did earlier."

They exchanged looks, smiled, and continued preparing. The supper went on without any problems and for the first time since starting on his journey did Link get to eat a proper, warm meal. Who knew stuffed pheasant was this good?

Once their bellies were full and satisfied, the noblewoman had insisted that her guest-knight played her that song again before bed, even though she settled on the couch. The enchanting song entered her mind and coursed through her body as Ivy was lulled into a deep trance. Just like before, her body responded to the magic and a refreshing sensation washed over the swordswoman.

It did affect her curse – as if it was chipping away at the evil magic – and singed her blood and soul, but did not erase it completely. It was a start at the very least.

"It really puts your mind at ease," she said and yawned. "I have a feeling I will sleep well tonight for the first time in ages."

"Until we find a permanent cure, I will play the melody as often as you like," he replied. He paused for a moment. "May I ask you something, Isabella?"

"Go on."

"What will you do once the curse is lifted?"

Ivy did not reply at first. Her gaze drifted absentmindedly as she thought it over and she realized that she did not know; for too long had the noblewoman focused on ridding herself of her curse that she had not given a second to think what she would do _after_ she had succeeded.

The swordswoman clicked her tongue. The question had taken her by surprise and no answer came to mind as she mulled it over. At least, there was no precise answer.

"I suppose I will just enjoy life, unlike now," she stated. "Perchance try and settle down, start a family if I can. I suppose I'll cross that bridge when…_if_ I get to it."

She peeked back at a sombre-looking Link. "You sound like you have given up."

"Not entirely. I am merely realistic. Even if this healing melody of yours is helping me, I am not cured and until I am, I cannot fully enjoy life for what it is."

Link frowned, but did not comment. Good. The last thing Ivy wanted now was to argue about hope or uncertainties and the like.

She let out a lengthy yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Goodness me, that melody makes you tired."

"Should we head for bed then?"

Ivy yawned again and closed her eyes. "I think I'll settle here for the night. I'm too tired to move."

Link chuckled. "That's not really comfortable, now is it?"

"It's good enough." She waved him off. "I will see you at dawn."

Link rolled his eyes and walked over to his half-sleeping hostess as he adjusted his golden gauntlets. He snaked his arms underneath Ivy as carefully as he could as to not disturb the tall woman and carried her bridal style up to her room. She grumbled, but did not resist.

"Hrm?"

"You'll thank me in the morning when you're well-rested and comfortable," Link said. "Is it to the left or right?"

"Mm…Left." She suddenly looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his cheek out of nowhere. "My knight…"

Link's face heated up. "Maybe you shouldn't have had that glass of wine…"

"It takes more than a glass to get me drunk, boy." Ivy chuckled softly. "Honestly, it's adorable how little it takes to get you flustered."

"I am not f-flustered—!"

"Whatever you say, my dear." Another chuckle left her lips; it was airily, good-humoured. "Thank you for this – for putting up with me."

"Anyone in my position would—"

"That's a lie and you know it."

Link carried Ivy the rest of the way in silence. Once she had been escorted to bed, the two bid each other a good night before the silver-haired woman undressed and slipped under the covers, tired and calm from the melody. Her last drifting thoughts were of the young man; his mysteriousness and his knack of showing up when he was needed lingered in her mind and brought a smile to her face.

"Honestly, that boy…"

She sighed.

"I really am fortunate to have him."

* * *

Link stumbled back to his room, caressing his cheek with a stupid smile on his face. It had certainly caught him off-guard as the normally cold, but flirtatious, fencer would usually limit her physical teasing to a caress if she was in the mood. Being kissed, even if it was on the cheek, was nothing short of a surprise.

As he prepared himself for bed, Link's mind reeled. His heart hammered wildly as heat settled over his face even now. Despite the teasing – sexual or not – from their days travelling together, Link found the British woman to be beautiful. Granted, when she wore rather questionable outfits it was mostly urges and hormones acting up, but as they got to know each other a bit better and saw past appearances, her beauty was still what lingered on his mind.

The weight of her damned curse had always weighted on her mind and her cold behaviour or teasing was a coping mechanism as well as a mask to hide the grief from others. Even within their small circle, Link guessed that he was probably the only one who actually knew, which was why he left to find her again – to help her as her friend.

…That was, perhaps, not the sole reason.

He lied down and tried to sleep. The heart was a curious thing and despite having grown up properly to learn instead of being transformed into an older version of himself like in the past, Link still had a long way to go before he could understand things.

…Even if he knew, deep down, that whatever he felt for Ivy, it was beyond friendship. Just to what level exactly, he guessed he would have to wait and find out.

* * *

Days later and their routine was always the same; Link would play the Song of Healing for Ivy a few times and especially before bed and more often than not it seemed to help for the moment. So far there had not been any strong results that indicated she was completely cleansed, but neither had given up.

Yet.

The song once more calmed the swordswoman as she lost herself in the insensibility. Her body felt light and floaty as if she was in a sea of clouds. The curse upon her bloodline seemed gone and yet just as quickly came back like a mantle of thorns slowly embracing her. Then it was gone again. Back and forth it went like the tides; each time Link played the song the effect seemed to lessen as if her curse was fighting the healing magic within those notes.

What had started as a therapeutic routine became a daily battle.

Once Link stopped playing, he waited as always. Ivy slowly came back to this side of consciousness, fatigued instead of rested, and slowly rose to her feet. There was a pulse; a gentle throbbing at the back of her head that circled to her temples and she groaned.

"Isabella…?"

"I feel it still," she said, dejected. She paused and sighed. "It's still there, plaguing me. The melody of yours is barely helping anymore."

Their eyes met and the sheer look on Link's face broke her heart; the poor lad was pale, sombre, and absolutely devastated as he hung his head low. "I suppose all I've managed to do is to give you false hope and in doing so, made everything worse. I'm sorry." He turned on his heel. "As you said, since I cannot help you, I'll—"

Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest.

"Link," she softly uttered. She reached out and gently squeezed his hand, her head hanging low as she glanced up at him, vulnerable, with a somber smile. "…I _am_ glad to see you again and I am lucky to have you…even if I do not deserve this. Thank you. Please, don't leave."

Ever a man of few words, Link smiled back at the noblewoman. He squeezed back and earned a brief surprised look before his friend smiled – perhaps a bit brighter than a second ago – and knew that this was, however small, a reconciliation.

"What will we do now, then?" he asked. "I thought the Song of Healing could help you, but now it doesn't even seem to do anything. Maybe the magic in this world really isn't as strong as in Hyrule after all…"

"It has helped me a little," she replied. "And maybe there is still a way. I do not know how, but I'm sure we will find a way in the end. At this very moment I could not care any less about it."

Link eyed her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She laughed. "I have been thinking about your question. The one about what I would do when I rid myself of the curse. Do you remember my answer?"

He thought it over. "You said that…you would enjoy life?"

"Yes," she replied. "And perhaps…start a family."

"Oh." His eyes widened. "Oh."

"Mhm…" She smiled at him. "There is something I'd like to get off my chest, so to speak," she said. Her heart hammered beneath her breast. "I considered you an ally, Link; you have always been there whether I liked it or not and to this day remain as one of the very few people I trust, let alone talk to. I've enjoyed your company in the past and these couple of days…and if I'm honest, the thought of you leaving me one day pains my heart."

"Isabella…" A finger pressed against his lips and effectively silenced him.

"I have wallowed in my self-imposed solitude for too long and it has been terrible lonesome. I have come to appreciate the thought of…companionship, shall we say. And you have always remained by my side for better or worse. I don't mean to dance around the subject, but it's somehow rather difficult to just say it as plainly as possible, so… I've come to deeply care about you, Link. You're a ray of light in the darkness that has been my life and…I would love for you to remain here." She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers tenderly. "Would you consider staying here with me…with marriage in mind?"

Link was taken aback, but just as quickly composed himself. There was a pause – reluctance or deep thought – when he seemed to struggle for words until he settled with a slight smile before replying, "Marriage, huh?"

"Yes," Ivy said. "Down the line; when we know each other better. When we are ready…Assuming you share my feelings, that is. If you do not, I rather you tell me right now." She smiled bitterly at him. "I won't mind if my feelings aren't mutual, as long as you do not say yes out of pity."

"I do," Link stated. "I was just surprised is all; I was not certain if what I felt for you was love, but there was something that urged me to see you again besides my concern. I care a great deal about you, Isabella, and though you can fend for yourself I want to stay by your side as I have before. I'm convinced that what I'm feeling is indeed something akin to love."

The older woman chuckled. "So. It is mutual then. I'm glad. Honestly, to think that I would develop feelings for someone…I was certain my heart had turned to stone and yet you show up like a knight in shining armour and steal me away before I even realize."

"The same could be said about you," he replied. "I have not bene in love before so I did not know for certain what I was feeling. As your friend I wanted to help you, but…it was not solely that that drove me to find you." He nodded and smiled at her; it was more affectionate compared to before. His expression changed and his otherwise fair features flushed a pinkish red as Ivy playfully caressed his cheek, tracing her thumb along down his jawline and bottom lip.

"You're sweet...Shall we consummate our union?" The look in her eyes, Link noted, was the most sincere and vulnerable expression he had ever witnessed. It was tragically beautiful in a way and it made his heart skip a beat from the way she stared at him. There was no playfulness or mischievous intent in her eyes this time around.

He could not quite describe the comforting warmth he felt whenever he was close to this woman, nor was it easy to comprehend the fluttering sensation in his heart. All Link did know was something words could not do justice to convey what he felt and instead he followed what his heart wanted. He gently pressed his lips to Ivy's parting slightly to captivate them for a kiss that was chaste yet stole their breaths away. It lasted only for a moment, but it felt like an eternity – an eternity where everything had stopped, as if the world held its breath just for them.

Finally, but hesitantly, they pulled away. Their gazes met and the eyes, mirrors of the soul, reflected their true selves and what they saw in each other; two souls, bound by blades and orphaned at a young age, now entwined by the crimson threat of Fate.

A sappy line of thought, but fitting nonetheless.

"So." Link interrupted the silence. "What do we do now?"

"Anything we want," Ivy said to him. "We have a lifetime to spend together. Perchance a good meal could be a place to start?"

Link chuckled. "Allow me to cook you something then – something I picked up during my travels."

"I'd like that," she replied. "But on second thought, let's start with things off with _this_."

A hand firmly gripped the back of his head and pulled him close. Soft lips crashed against his once more as the two of them forgot about everything else, lost in a slow, trance-like dance…

* * *

_In the years that followed, Ivy and Link left England for Hyrule in search for a cure there. With a stronger connection to the Magic there and with the aid a certain princess' power, the curse was lifted from the swordswoman's soul. The two wed not long after and were said to have a large family; two sons and three daughters who carried the family name and bloodline onward for many years onward, each with their own heroic tales to tell._

_Ivy was said to have her snarky and flirtatious demeanour intact, but around her family she was happier than usual – a fact she did not deny. She lived happily ever after with her husband, Link, with a newfound joy for life until the end of her days._

_Fin_


End file.
